


Closer

by SkylaRose



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Inspired by Music, Logan in uniform, Logan will never be able to look Keith in the eye ever again, Mr and Mrs Mars Echolls, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Songfic, Veronica sings, because like Veronica would say no to Logan Echolls, once upon a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaRose/pseuds/SkylaRose
Summary: Once upon a time there was a wedding ....





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Closer by Ne-Yo

Her slight form makes its way, languidly, up the staircase to the stage overlooking the opulent ballroom. Swathed in ivory silk. It skimmed its way down her body from a structured cowl necked bodice. The corsetry and deep neck line hinting at way lay beneath. 

Her long ball gown she wore earlier hung upstairs in the suite. 

She had struggled with what gift to give on this day of all days. She wanted it to be simple. To convey in every manner what she felt burning deep inside her soul. Something personal. Akin to the ceremony earlier with the sand beneath their feet. 

He had looked resplendent in his dress uniform. Her mind drifting to the musculature underneath. That’s for later, she chided herself. Her body hummed a wonton song. She couldn’t wait for later. A smile played across her lips as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. 

The DJ shut down the music that was filling in the room. She could see him from where she stood on the stage behind an old fashioned microphone. Surrounded by his team. All dressed blue, drinks in hand. The lights of the ballroom dimmed creating a sepia glow. She saw his head whip around trying to understand what had gone wrong with his well thought out plans for their reception. 

He sees her then. Bathed in the glow of a soft spotlight on a darkened stage.Strains of a an unseen guitar playing a familiar, yet different song, slowly starts to fill the room. As she takes her cue, her breathy voice coming clear across the now silent onlookers. She is focused only on him as he turns to face the stage. 

_Turn the lights of in this place_

_And he shines just like a star_

It’s not the upbeat club track that is normally associated. It’s a bluesy speak easy melody. Full of love and trust. She is laying herself bare. For him. Only him. Not always one for words. They don’t come easy to her. She is guarded, even with him. But this? This is raw emotion. This is her showing him. Telling him all the things she cannot say. This is her gift to him. 

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear him loud and clear_

A snare drum slowly added to the music soft and subtle, following the story she strung around him. 

_Like he's right there in my ear_

_Telling me that he wants to own me_

_To control me_

_Come closer _

_Come closer_

Her siren song is having her desired effect. She watches as his form breaks free of his group, stalking through the enthralled audience. Eyes on his prize. Does he even realize he moves like liquid sex. His eyes on her and her only. Chocolate on blue. Melting before her. A predatory gaze.Like he may just take her in front of everyone. She can’t stop the warmth spreading through her. In front of their nearest and dearest, it’s only them in the room. 

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under his spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

He is there now. Right in front of her at the base of the stairs. Eyes only for him her body undulates in time to soft backing music. She grips the microphone like a lover. Running her fingers up and down the smooth sides of the stand as her hips sway in a teasing motion. 

* * *

He can’t look away. Under her spell as she sings for him. His body tense with need. His mouth dry. He licks his lips. She mimics him. A soft pink tongue darting across her lips before she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Their every move being watched by the guests. The need between them vibrating through the room. On lookers take it in their stride. The physicality of the couple known all too well amongst the room. For some, embarrassingly too well. 

_I can feel him on my skin_

_I can taste him on my tongue_

_He's the sweetest taste of sin_

_The more I get the more I want_

_He wants to own me_

_Come closer_

Own. It’s not the word that comes to his mind. Possess. Devour. Consume. He wants to dive into her. He wants everyone gone. He wants her to straddle him on the stairs of the stage and put on their own private show.His body tenses as he watches the performance that is for him and him alone. He feels his passion rising. He lets out a low breath trying to calm himself. Willing his body to reign itself in. Pulse racing. Dick twitching. Dark, lust filled eyes, watching. 

He sees it play out in his mind. The fantasy of her and him throwing caution to the wind. On the steps. Hard edges cutting into their flesh. The pain. The pleasure. The flush of alabaster skin. Rising above steeled muscle and sun kissed tan.Their heat quickened words reverberating around the room.He catches himself. Remembering where they were. Why they were here. 

Her dress looks like it’s painted on. He needed to know. “Zipper?” he mouths in question looking up her. 

Her right hand comes away from the stand starting at her shoulder she glides it down her side to her hip and back again. The fluidity of the movement looks to everyone as part of the performance. To Logan, he is already thinking of getting her out of the dress. Will he even make it up to the suite. He feels like a virgin on prom night. The biggest turn on isn’t watching her move. It isn’t when she’s lying wantonly in his arms. Or hard and fast against every surface they own. It’s now. Baring her soul. He now knows, as she sings, that he has all of her. 

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under his spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

She beckons. Both hands reaching forward in time with the melody. Imploring him to move.He looks on dumbly.His vision is full of her. His mind is full of her, and of her being full of him. Her head tilts in question. 

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

He is no longer in control of himself. His foot lifts to the first step. It’s only her. She is calling. Wherever she leads, he has and will always follow. 

From the crowd whoops and whistles ring out in encouragement. The audience watching intently as his slow and measured steps take the stairs. 

I just can't stop no woh-oh

I just can't stop no woh-oh

I just can't stop no woh-oh

I just can't stop no

Her own words propel her forward.Gliding down the stairs. The movement of her skirt and the glow of the stage, casts an ethereal scene.Like Titana, the fairy queen, floating towards her lover. 

He waivers on the stairs. He couldn’t take another step if he tried.So caught in the swirl of reality and fantasy. He feels her touch his chest. Away from the microphone, her voice is only clear to him. 

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under his spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

He places his hand over hers. From her elevated position they’re eye to eye. The contact makes him shiver despite the warmth of the room and the flush of his skin. He presses into her so she can feel the effect she is having on him. She smiles coyly. 

_Come closer_

He is going to. But not here. Time stops. He backs down the stairs, pulling her with him. He twirls her with ballroom like grace. A flick of his arm has her spinning back against him. Effortlessly he lifts her into his arms. She drops her head back in a gleeful laugh. The crowd hollers and cheers as he sweeps her through the crowd. He can’t quite meet his father in laws eyes, as he dips his head in goodbye. His hand already on the pull of the zipper. Someone has had presence of mind to call for the lift, the door open and beckoning. She stabs at the floor button with her toe as the door closes behind them. 


End file.
